


Feelings are Complicated

by Unknown_Introvert



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Introvert/pseuds/Unknown_Introvert
Summary: Emotions were a complex thing, Logan could never understand.





	Feelings are Complicated

Emotions were a complex thing, Logan could never understand. 

He was logic; he liked to deal with problems that required analytical thought. For example, Thomas lost his phone the other day and with Logan’s quick thinking he suggested to him that he needed to retrace his steps earlier that day until he found it. Those types of problems that dealt with rational thought were easy for Logan, but emotions on the other hand were a much more complicated subject for him to comprehend.

That’s why he despised feelings; they were often irrational and unpredictable. They would cause him lose his calm composure he had developed for himself in front of others.

Like recently, a warm feeling has been developing in his chest when he thinks about Patton; he doesn’t know where this feeling originated from, but one day he just started noticing little traits about the other side he hadn’t seen before. Like how Patton’s laugh was so full of joy it was practically contagious, how Patton’s eyes sparkled when he was excited about something, and how even Logan had grown fond of those awful puns Patton would tell.

What was happening to Logan? How could Patton have this strange effect on him?

Logan needed to do one of the things that he was best at, research. He needed to figure out whatever this foreign feeling was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours of research later and he observed the state of his room: heaps of note papers were scattered across his desk, a couple of empty jars of Crofter’s jams littered his room, and a big chart in the center said one word, love.

Logan ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. Of all the people that Logan could have fallen in love with why was it him?

They were like day and night, one thought with only hard facts and evidence as their guide while the other let his heart decide important choices for him. There wasn’t any reasonable explanation on how they would even be able to work together.

Feelings were just too complicated for Logan, there was no way he’d be able to understand them now if he kept going like this. He needed a break to clear his head so he can come back with a fresh perspective on these confusing feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slowly maneuvered his way through the house, careful not to disturb any of the other sides while they slept. As he walked towards the living room, a bright light emitted from the TV screen while Logan could hear the sound of cartoons playing in the background, someone was down here.

He peeked into the room and found Patton lying fast asleep on the couch. Great, the one person Logan was trying not to think about. Patton’s body had sunk into the couch, his muscles were relaxed and a small smile was on his face, Logan concluded Patton must be having a peaceful dream.

A small grin formed on Logan’s face as he watched the other rest, how could one look so beautiful while they slept? A light blush crept onto his face at his own thoughts, his feelings were making him act ridiculous and he was thankful that no one else one was around to witness his odd behavior.

He didn’t want to disturb Patton as he slept, but he couldn’t let him sleep on the couch all night; Patton was an adult he needed to sleep in his own bed. So he cautiously walked over to the couch, careful not to disturb Patton’s slumber, and scooped him up into his arms to carry him to his room.

Once they reached Patton’s bedroom, Logan gently placed Patton into his bed and right when he was about to turn to leave he felt someone grab his arm.

A half-awake Patton called out, “Logan.”

Logan turned around and said, “Yes, Patto-“

But before he was able to finish his sentence he was pulled down onto the bed with a yank and was in trapped in an embrace from Patton.

Patton buried his face into the crook of Logan’s neck and mumbled, “You’re so warm.”

No Logan didn’t feel warm, he felt like he was on fire from how close they were. He wasn’t use to being this close to people. His heart was pounding so loud that he is surprised it hadn’t broken out of his chest already. He tried to break free from the embrace, but all it did was make Patton hold him closer.

Did Patton know what he was doing to him?

Logan glanced back at Patton and saw he was sleeping quietly, completely unaware to everything around him. No, he didn’t know what kind of mess was making Logan. Patton probably thought this was all some dream he was in, and in all honesty Logan wished this was just some dream his awful feelings had conceived. 

But no, this was really happening. Logan could practically feel each and every movement Patton made in his sleep because of how close he was to Logan. 

Was this some sick joke the world was playing on Logan? When Logan finally had identified the feelings he held for Patton, was the world just trying to taunt him with someone he shouldn’t have?

Yet here he was trapped in the arms of the man he loved liked, but probably never would reciprocate his feelings.

Now, Logan was just beginning to think like one of those stereotypical lovesick fools on those rom-coms Roman enjoyed. He needed to get some rest, if he continued on like these he feared his emotions may get the best of him and all his logical reason will be thrown out the window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning rays of sunlight that poke through the windows woke Patton up. And the first thing he registered was his arms wrapped around someone, they were warm and comfortable, he could feel the rise and fall of their chest every time they breathed. He wanted to stay there for a few seconds longer engulfed in the others warmth, but his curiosity got the best of him and Patton released them from his embrace.

His eyes widen as he saw Logan sound asleep on his bed. It seemed as if all the stress Logan felt during the day would completely vanish when he fell asleep. He looked peaceful as he slept. How cute, Patton thought.

His face flushed at his own thoughts; it was far too early in the morning to be pinning over his crush.

Wait, how was his crush in the same bed with him? Patton’s face glowed pink at the thought, he tried to recall the events of last night, but all he could remember was falling asleep on the couch.

He gently woke Logan up; he needed answers on what happened last night and why Patton started this morning with Logan in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton felt his face heat up when Logan told him he pulled him into a tight embrace in the bed the previous night and he began to frantically apologize, “I’m so sorry, that must have been awkward for you. I promise I won’t do anything like that again.”

Logan’s face fell into a frown; he didn’t actually hate what happen last night. It was nice being wrapped in Patton’s arms something about it was comforting and relaxing; he felt safe in them.

Logan rushed out his words when he said, “On the contrary, I actually enjoyed last night.”

Patton repeated Logan’s words in head to be sure he was hearing correctly; that wasn’t the answer he was expecting at all from Logan.

Logan questioned, “Are you okay? Your face is red.”

Patton quickly replied, “No, I’m fine. I just wasn’t use to you being so open about your feelings like that. Not that it’s a bad thing of course!”

Logan looked away from Patton and responded “Feelings have always been a complicated subject for me,” and he accidently whispered, “Especially now with you clouding my mind.”

Patton tilted his head to the side and asked “Why am I on your mind?”

Now it was Logan’s turn for his face to heat up, he had figuratively back himself into a corner. He couldn’t lie to Patton because it would only further complicate things down the road and he needed to be honest about his feelings towards Patton.

For some reason he couldn’t look Patton in the eyes as he stated, “Lately I’ve been feeling a strong attraction towards you, I didn’t know what it was at first. Your mere presence alone would give me butterflies in my stomach, you would make my face heat up by your closeness, and you make my mind think the most ridiculous things about you. I understand, you probably won’t reciprocate my feelings, but I wanted to let you know I like you a lot and not just in the friend way, but the romantic way.”

Patton asked “Is this a dream?”

He really hoped it wasn’t, he could feel his heart soaring at Logan’s words. He didn’t want to wake up and find it had just been another fantasize Patton had of him.

Logan replied “No, it’s real,” he turned to Patton and continued, “I think you’re truly exquisite, extremely charming, and marvelous.”

Honestly, if Logan kept complimenting Patton like that then Patton’s face would soon be redder than a tomato.

A big grin formed on Patton’s face as he replied,” Hey Logan, I like you too.”

Before Logan even had a chance to react, Patton turned Logan to face him and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips and pulled him once again into a tight embrace. 

Feelings were confusing even messy to Logan, but if he got to be close with Patton like this then maybe feelings weren’t too bad.


End file.
